This invention relates to fire pits having a self extinguishing feature. More specifically, this invention relates to fire pits consisting of a fire wall, a rim which fits about the top of the fire wall, and a lid which fits within the rim and preferably rests upon the top surface of the fire wall thereby inhibiting the flow of oxygen to the flame thereby providing a self extinguishing feature.
Fire pits or fireplaces are becoming increasingly popular, both in the backyard patios as well as in national forests, state parks, private parks, campgrounds, and the like. A particular problem associated with fire pits and/or open fires is that the fire is not properly extinguished resulting in the creation of numerous forest fires each year caused by the fanning of glowing embers into action by bursts of wind and the like.
Campfire pits and the like are known in the prior art, but such are not self extinguishable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,002 which issued Apr. 16, 1968, teaches a semi-portable fireplace for outdoor use which has a semi-portable fireplace ring and barbeque grill. However, such apparatus has a draft passage means extending radially through the wall adjacent the lower end and does not contain any self extinguishing feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,118 which issued June 2, 1970, teaches a campfire pit which is embedded into the ground having attached thereto a permenant grill or grate. Again, there is no provision for a self extinguishing feature to be associated with said fire pit.